A Very Different Life
by Cammie Cassia Chase
Summary: What if the Harry Potter Characters were put into the life of Much Ado About Nothing? My take! Written with highreacher!
1. At the Party

**Hi! It's me, Cam! I wrote this with some help from my friend high reacher! Check out her profile and stories! So, you know the drill, review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

***********NOTE: HP and Much Ado About Nothing Crossover***************  
**

**This is the casting.  
**

HP Character-MA Character

Bill-Claudio

Fleur-Hero

Hermione-Beatrice

Ron-Benedick

Ginny-Margaret

Harry-Verges

Sirius-Dogberry

Amelia Bones-Sexton

Draco Malfoy-Don Jon

Charlie Weasley-Don Pedro

Fred and George and Lee-Seacole (s) & Oatcake

Crabb-Conrad

Goyle-Borachio

Luna-Ursula

Snape-Leonato

Dumbledore-Friar Frances

McGonagall-Antonia

Colin Creevy-Messenger

**Ginny POV**

I was just starting to enjoy the party. I mean, really, how on Earth am I supposed to enjoy a party with a bunch of people I don't even like? Especially _Fleur_. Eugh, that _veela_! I despise her. And _now_ I have to go enjoy a party. Just because Bill's going to make some grand entrance with Charlie and Ron. I mean, the only interesting person here is Hermione. And after I complained to her about Ron arriving, she had been watching the door. Honestly. Some friend. I mean, really, just admit you love the guy and get on with your life. Just then, Colin Creevy ran in to announce the news.

"Bill is on his way with Ron and Charlie as we speak! He'll be here in ten minutes!" Colin called excitedly to the whole group. Everyone perked up significantly after that. Everyone loves Bill. And Hermione, obviously, loves Ron. Charlie loves his dragons, but, unfortunately, Messina, Italy, is pretty dang far from Romania. And England, where Mum and Dad still are. "Does anyone know where Harry is?" Colin asked afterwards, interrupting my train of thought. I sighed, annoyed. Yes and no. He _should_ be down at the station with Sirius, but he probably was out being Superman to someone. As long as I was his _one_ and _only_ Lois Lane, I guess it was alright. Oh, and he needed to come home in one piece. Just then, Bill, Charlie and Ron arrived. Snape instantly ran forward to greet them. Not that he _liked_ them, but with Charlie being in charge of everything that was going on, he figured being on Charlie's good side was I good thing. _I_, of course, didn't have to worry, seeing as I was his little sister. He loved me. Just then, I noticed how he was looking at Fleur. Like, checking her out. Oh, this was _not_ good. I didn't want to have to tell Mum that I let Bill fall for a _veela_! OK, Fleur isn't a veela, but still! It's in her blood. Ugh! Oh, there's Ron and Hermione. Ooh, this'll be good. Step closer, don't trip over that dress that Hermione, Luna and Fleur forced me into. Yes, I know, _Luna_ and _Hermione_, my dearest friends, agreed with _Fleur_. I'll never forgive them for this, I swear. The only reason I agreed to that last one was because Harry was at that party. He said that I look good in blue! I'll kill them one of these days. No, then Ron would kill me. Of course, he'll only act on his love for Hermione if something happened to her. Hmm… I'll have to remember that. Right! Their conversation!

"Of course. And _how_ many did you kill?" Hermione was asking, looking rather amused.

"It wasn't _killing_. I stunned them and tied them up. All together." Ron looked upset. "I'm not that savage, Hermione." Hermione just smiled at this. "And I suppose you've been pining." Hermione looked stunned and then ran off. Ron looked even more upset.

"Oh, cheer up, brother dearest." I strolled over to him, my tone sickly sweet. He just turned and glared at me. Suddenly, we both realized that it was just us, Snape, and Bill, who looked like he wanted to talk to Snape about something. Ron and I awkwardly backed out of the room, leaving Snape and Bill to talk.

Once we were out of the room, I turned to Ron. "Well, then, I'd best go help Fleur. Hermione and Luna will be wondering where I am."

Ron perked up at Hermione's name. "Will you tell her I'm sorry about that?"

"About what?" I knew, of course, but wanted to hear it from both of them.

"None of your business!" Ron instantly became protective.

"OK!" I said. "Backing off." Oh, this was good. Really good. "I'll tell her you're sorry about _it_." I said the last part dramatically, then turned to walk back to Fleur's rooms. This week was going to be interesting. Plus, I wanted to find out what went down between Snape and Bill. _That_ would be interesting.

**Bill's POV**

The road was so long. I was excited to get back and see everyone. I felt odd about going off to war with everyone back in Messina, since I told Mum and Dad that I would keep and eye on everyone, especially Ginny, seeing as she was so young, but she had Harry and Hermione. Snape and Sirius were there too. I guess a few of her other friends would be there as well. Some other girl I had heard of from Beauxbatons would be there also, with Malfoy and company. Oh, good, we were finally here. I shook Ron and Charlie awake and entered Snape's house. Ginny and Hermione lit up when they saw us enter. Luna looked relatively happy, but not overly joyful. Another girl standing near them was looking at me. She must have been from Beauxbatons, because she looked French. Her long blonde hair gleamed, even in the lights of the ballroom. It was love at first sight. As soon as I got the chance, I approached Snape. I guess he was the girl's father, or at least her guardian. Once I asked him if I could speak to him, I realized that us, Ginny, and Ron were the only ones left. They backed out, trying to be sly. Oh, dear siblings. I turned to Snape.

"This is about Fleur, isn't it?" He seemed like he read my mind.

"I'd like to marry her." I decided to cut to the chase. No need to beat around the bush.

"Well…" Snape's face was unreadable. "I'll talk to her." His face broke into a grin. "I want only the best for my daughter. Good night, sir."

"Good night, sir." I walked back to my rooms floating on a cloud.

**Love it? Hate it? WHAT? I'll update sometime soon!**


	2. The Dirt

**So, I know I've been terrible about updating, but my life's crazy and I don't have many readers. *sad face* Thank you, Dimcairien, for reviewing! high reacher, I'm sorry, YOU DON'T COUNT! You already told me what you think and you helped me write it!  
**

**I am not J.K. Rowling or Shakespeare, though I wish I was.  
**

**Hermione POV**

That jerk! How dare he just come waltzing in and imply that I had missed seeing his sorry, freckled face in the weeks he was gone? How _dare_ he? Granted, I had, not that I'd ever admit it. I had to watch my feelings more. I think Ginny was starting to see through me. She had looked far too happy her when she was too far away from Harry. Knowing Ginny and Harry, they'd try to set us up. Like that'd work. Ron can't see past the end of his long, freckled nose when it comes to these matters. I mean, come on, he has the emotional range of a _teaspoon_, for crying out loud. I stormed back to Fleur's rooms. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around, panicking, wishing for Ron to protect me… WAIT! _Ron_? Where did that thought come from? Right. Intruder. Oh, just Ginny.

"Hey, 'Mione. How're you?" Ginny sounded chipper enough.

"Alright." I answered carefully. "And you?"

"As good as I _can_ be with Harry not right next to me." I laughed. At least one of us still had her humor intact. "Ron says he's sorry for _it_." Ginny said 'it' dramatically. "Whatever _it_ is." She was obviously digging for information.

"You're not hearing anything from me." And she wouldn't. Knowing Ginny, she was up to something. Harry would no doubt soon be involved as well.

"Darn. Ron wouldn't say anything either." Ginny sighed. I stifled a giggle. I loved Ginny like she was my sister. Of course, if Ron and I ever married, she would be my sister, but that would never happen. "Did you _see_ Colin's outfit today?" Ginny giggled to me after a few minutes of walking in silence. I pulled myself back to reality.

"No, what was it?"

"Oh, it was the funniest! He was wearing a suit _identical_ to Harry's. You know, the tan one with the brown stripes?" I nodded. "Oh, Colin. When's he going to give up?"

"Most likely never." I answered. Ginny sighed.

"'Mione, that was a rhetorical question." Ginny looked at me oddly. "You're out of it today."

I just mumbled under my breath in response. Ginny didn't ask me to repeat what I said. Smart, that girl. "Tired." I responded to her comment.

"Sure, 'Mione." Ginny's voice was overflowing with disbelief. "Whatever you say." The topic was, thankfully, dropped as soon as we reached hearing distance from Fleur's rooms. Sure, Fleur is my friend, but Ginny doesn't like her much, and I can respect that. At the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry saved Gabrielle, and Ginny's always had something against the two of them since. It didn't help that she had been appointed by Snape to help Fleur as a sort of maid.

"Hello, all!" Fleur called out cheerily. Ginny looked at me.

"What's gotten into _her_?" Ginny whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Hey there, Fleur!" If Ginny doesn't get a career as a Quidditch player, she could certainly become an actress. "How're you?"

"Oh, _wonderful_!" Fleur gushed. "Did you _see_ Charles?"

"Um… yeah. He's my brother…" Oh, _bad_ idea, Ginny.

"Your _brother_?" Fleur squealed, jumping at Ginny. Merlin, this was going to be interesting. "Will you talk to him? For me? _Please_?" begged Fleur. "Oh, _please, please, please_!"

"Um… yeah. Sure thing, Fleur." I could tell Ginny was taken aback by this sudden change in Fleur's demeanor. Fleur promptly squealed and started dancing around her room.

"Fleur, did you need help…" Luna walked into the room to see Ginny and I staring blankly at Fleur, who was waltzing around her room to music only she could hear. "Oh, my." Luna looked mildly surprised. "What happened here?"

"I told her I'd talk to Charlie." Ginny looked scared to say it, for fear of Fleur freaking out on us again.

"Isn't she _wonderful_?" Squealed Fleur.

"Yes, she is." said Luna, beckoning us out, in an _I'll handle this_ manner. Ginny and I gladly left. We walked in silence to our separate rooms. Thankfully, Ginny decided not to bug me anymore about the Ron matter. I was worried for when she did.

"Good night, 'Mione." She said.

"Good night, Ginny." I said. I fell asleep wondering what was wrong with Ron.

**Review or I disappear off the face of the Earth with this story again! Who should I do the next chapter from?  
**


End file.
